User blog:Captain Warrior/Nas vs Jay Z. Rivalry Rap Battles Episode 1.
Welcome to my first battle for my new series, Rivalry Rap Battles. Today we have Nas and Jay Z battling to see who is the greatest NY MC. Intro VS! BEGIN! Nas: (starts at 0:10) I Am Nas, and I'm going Live at the BBQ for you to get Etherley baked. So let me Represent you my NY State of Mind by just in one take. You're in big trouble, Shawn, you better get your boombox to strike. 'Cause Nas goes Nasty with a Blueprinted Book of Rhymes, when using just One Mic. A rematch between us? Allow me to reveal you a Message: This will be easy like last time, just look at my dissing percentage. I'm more unstoppable than 50 Cent, you can't even catch me. Your father took your trumpet from you, 'cause you ain't even Jazzy. (O) Our beef is very notorious, it shall always live on later and later. But when you dueted with Mariah Carey, that was such a Heartbreaker. Better phone call Beyonce, 'cause you won't Survive from me taking shots. I'll score some Brooklyn Nets with her, hitting nothing but the knot. Jay-Z: (starts at 0:40) You may have won before, but I strike back, just ask LL Cool J. There are many Reasonable Doubts that you would school me in this duel game. Don't want to fuck with this guy, I Got myself a Gun ever since I was a small fry. And I never write down my rhymes, I use my Empire State of Mind. What happened, Nas? Get your rap shit together, even Shante already knows it. Just take some advice from a Large Professional MC on learning how to flow it. You made a screenplay, but you're too Scared to have it released. I thought you were a Braveheart, but no wonder why that group has been deceased. You think you're so cool? You ain't so Wavey, Kid so keep on wishing. You can't Dance for shit, I see why you declined that audition. Just in one take? It Ain't Hard to Tell you struggle at making comebacks. You might as well Show Me What You Got On To The Next One of your Numb raps. Nas: (starts at 1:10) Okay, because of your Encore request, I'll go for another take. You really need to get off the stage, just for mine and everyone's sake. While hearing your whole verse, Nas Is Like "I Can not unhear that sound". It's hard to Decode the shit you speak, it seems your language can not be found. You're a horrible performer, just ask yourself and the whole crowd. Plus your voice is way noisier than you banging the drums real loud. You never wanted to be famous, you should have stick to being in jail. Better fix those mistakes in the past, Mr. "Time Traveler", in order to prevail. You killed your drug addicted brother just for stealing your precious junk. Which is much worse than getting your ass sued for being so stupidly Drunk. Go ride your bike back home, little kid, and make sure you stay away. And try not to make it more awkward than you re-uniting with Kanye. Jay-Z: (starts at 1:41) It'd be best you don't address me about drunk arrest, you fucking pest. You Set yourself up on a messed up lyric mainly due to your highness. You better mind your business, man, 'cause I'm a whole business, man. I got a Rocking Nation; but your Crew ain't so Firm, it's all finished, man. Have a whole collection of Grammys, while yours only has one bit. Your whole life is a Jungle; it's nothing but a load of Horseshit! Ask Biggie and Busta Rhymes, between us I'm the real NY MC Originator. You sold your whole car only because you were jealous that mine was greater. I've seen your interviews, and each time you just act dumber and dumber. They should have stick to putting you on the Miseducation of Lauryn Hill album cover. Now listen and hear me out, and then put this on your Memory Lane: Your Hip Hop fame is now Dead, and according to Carmen Bryant, you shall fade away! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? RIVALRY RAP BATTLES! Who won? Nas Jay Z Go ahead and give me suggestions! Category:Blog posts